Currently in the telecommunications market there is a potential for the loss of network connectivity due to accidental removals of plugs. In the case of accidental removals, this may occur for many reasons, one such reason is due to high density within datacenters causing the latches on RJ45 plugs to be within close vicinity; sometimes while removing one cord an adjacent cord is accidentally jostled or altogether disconnected. Another reason for accidental plug removal comes from the lack of visibility, which sometimes causes human error and the wrong cord is removed as it is grabbed incorrectly. In some applications, multiple operators are required (one person for unplugging and the other for confirming the correct plug) in order to avoid mistakes which adds to labor costs.
In the telecommunications market conduit, raceways, or other cable management equipment can be used to protect and house electrical wires. There are a variety of methods that can be used for pulling wire through conduit. One common method of pulling cables through conduit is through the usage of fiberglass fish tape, in which the fish tape is first fed through conduit and attached to one end of the cable through the usage of electrical tape, and then the cable is pulled through the conduit. When the fish tape is secured to cable it is taped onto the round surface of the cable and potentially has the tendency to slip, which means the whole feeding process needs to start over from the beginning.
What is needed is a device that prevents the accidental release of an RJ45 cord that is both easy to install and remove, and which is tool-less.